The invention refers to an agricultural apparatus featuring a transport device for transport in endwise or longitudinal, and transverse or cross wise positions.
Agricultural machines come in ever increasing dimensions, while the legally permitted width of 3 meters for pulled machinery has remained unchanged. Inside Germany, longitudinal transport on a trailer behind a tractor is permitted only for equipment not exceeding a width of 2.55 meters.
The prospectus xe2x80x9cKRONE large area mowers TM 4/270 and TM 4/330, imprint 565-7-3.72xe2x80x9d shows an agricultural mower-conditioner with a laterally hinged hitch and a chassis with horizontally swiveling wheels, jointly permitting the mower-conditioner to be transported both in a staggered and also in a transverse position behind an agricultural tractor. In order to stay within dimensional limits imposed on public roads, an ejection chute is folded upward.
The prospectus xe2x80x9cKverneland Taarup, 4024/4028/4032/4036/13269/1099 Norgard Mikkelsen A/Sxe2x80x9d also shows a pulled mower/conditioner. It features lateral guards which, during transport on the road, are folded upward in order to stay within the limit of permitted width for road transport.
The invention provides a simple method of construction so that the transport width of implements is not exceeded.
According to the present invention there is provided an implement construction that permits the implement to be transported either cross wise or endwise without exceeding the legal limits for transport over public roads.
An object of the invention is to provide a relatively simple construction method for resulting in an implement that can be easily folded or disassembled for legal transport.
A more specific object of the invention is to construct an implement by superimposing a grid on the dimensions of the apparatus in plan view, showing the maximum extension and therewith the farthest possible extension of the interface areas, whereby interface lines can be drawn following the grid or staying with the limits which it maximally permits and to then position the interface areas in the connecting areas of simple attachments like outer dividers, dispersion plates, guards etc.
These and other objects will become apparent from a reading of the ensuing description together with the appended drawings.